


More and More

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Pre-Relationship, S'mores, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Prompt: making s'moresOriginally part of 25 Days of Shipmas
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 16
Collections: 25 Days of Shipmas





	More and More

There were lots of ways to have fun during the winter season. So many traditions and customs that one could follow to share the joy of the holiday with their loved ones. Killua knew them well, even if he didn't have as many good family-oriented memories as other people. He was more than eager to make happy memories with Gon. He'd never made a list of things he wanted to do with the other boy, but it was certainly long.

However, something on that list suddenly became a top priority for them to do together.

"You've never had s'mores before?"

"Some more what?", Gon asked.

Killua snickered and thought he could do this all day. And Gon would let him. But he had to move this on so that they could get started.

"S'mores is a food", he began to explain. "You roast a marshmallow and then make a sandwich with that, graham crackers, and chocolate."

Gon's eyes sparkled. "That sounds amazing! We've gotta make 'em now!"

Killua knew his friend would be excited once he understood the concept, but the way Gon's face lit up surprised him the way it did every other time. He kept from clutching his chest, knowing the skipped beats of his heart weren't fatal. Once Gon got the basic concept and mastered a standard s'more, he and Killua competed to go above and beyond, as they did.

"Check out my double decker!", Killua said as he held up his stacked s'more.

"Triple decker!", Gon one-upped, the sides of his mouth covered in crumbs, chocolate, and marshmallow.

The two friends laughed and continued to roast, make, and eat until they were satisfied.


End file.
